Silver haired Fairy Strange Guests
by Excalibursoul
Summary: A slight spin off of silver haired fairy with other characters from other medias
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot okay and will not be in the story or I could change my mind I hope you enjoy this as this is an outside story of Silver Haired Fairy.**

Makarov had regretted taking away Ernesti's gun rods for one simple fact the guild hall seemed to erupt into even more brawls not two days in and the guild hall had to be completely rebuilt. Ernesti however used his time to make even more toys of the giant robots he likes to use.

Ernesti had gotten his gun rods back and began inspecting them and noticed one thing that put a frown on his normally smiling face. "It's a good thing you took these away from me when you did otherwise they'd break from overuse." Ernesti said noting that the integrity and structure were about to give out. "I'm going to need to find a black smith."

"Well do try and find one quick please I don't know how much longer we can go on rebuilding the guild hall." Makarov pleaded while a great big huge brawl was going on behind him.

"They have been rowdier as of late oh well see you later Makarov I'll send the contractors this way." Ernesti said leaving just as a one of walls had a big hole made in it by somebody being smashed into it.

"Why can't they go more than twenty four hours without destroying something." Makarov said as he looked at the guild members continue to beat each other up.

Ernesti was walking along the street as his mind began to wander about things he hoped he could more jobs with Levy in the future hopefully Lucy was doing alright for the rent. As he walked he came across a shop that had a wooden sign that Said Lisbeth's Street Side Blacksmith Shop. Lifting the tarp up Ernesti saw some swords and other weapons laying on top of a wooden box there was a small anvil in the corner and a small furnace in the other.

Lisbeth was a girl with short brown hair with dark pink eyes she wore a brown and red sleeveless shirt with pink skirt and brown shoes on her feet she looked up and saw a child with silver hair and bright blue eyes beaming a smile her way.

"Are you open for business?" Came some the most magical words she ever heard out of the kids mouth.

"Huh." Came Lisbeth's intelligent reply.

"I asked if you were open for business?" The kid replied back.

"Oh a yes I am welcome to my shop." Lisbeth greeted putting on her most welcoming of smiles.

"Excellent can you maybe repair these then." Ernesti said handing over his gun rods to the girl one quick look and Lisbeth realized she could fix them as well as give the kid an upgrade.

"Sure can I can even upgrade them if you like." Lisbeth answered taking the weapons to her anvil.

"Okay hey how much for one of your swords I already have one but I was thinking of having a spare for just in case." Ernesti smiled.

"Oh those well I'll cut you a break because you're so cute." Lisbeth pounded away until she got the results she wanted.

Ernesti happily paid the girl and walked off while Lisbeth was on cloud nine she didn't think she'd ever get a customer and here one of the cutest kids came by and bought some of her stuff it felt nice.

Ernesti was walking home when he noticed two girls lying on there backs one had on a black somewhat revealing Sailor fuku with a red glove and white shoes and the other had a white one with gold trim on and high heeled boots. Both girls had black hair while the black wearing one had a red streak in her shoulder length hair and the white wearing one had long hair they both had blue eyes. Ernesti noticed a giant scissor blade held in the black wearing one while white wearing one had a diato.

Ryuko Matoi was well a bit of a rebellious girl she had butted heads with Satsuki Kiryuin and her honour students at Honnoji academy she remembered the two of them were fighting. So it was a shock when she woke up that she was tucked into a strangers bed with Satsuki laying next to her.

"What the hell?" Ryuko said leaping out of bed looking about the strange room until she found her scissor blade sitting next to Satsuki's sword on a table.

"How very inelegant of you Matoi." Satsuki said getting up going over and retrieving her sword.

"Oh hell yeah bring it on." Ryuko was about to activate Senketsu.

"I'd hold off on that the person who brought us here clearly did so out of the kindness of his heart you wouldn't want to trash there place now would you." Satsuki said with a knowing smile.

"Damn you." Ryuko growled.

The door opened and in walked a silver haired blue eyed child with a happy smile on his face. "Oh good you are both awake how are you doing." Ernesti said to the two women.

"Fine actually thanks for bringing us here." Satsuki said with a smile.

"Yeah thanks so do you live here." Ryuko asked.

"Oh yes actually I live here with my room mate she should be back at any moment now." Ernesti said as the door opened an in walked Lucy looking strung out.

"Oh hey Lucy how's things." Ernesti asked the blond Wizard.

"Oh you know the same just barely covering the rent." Lucy sighed in exasperation. "By the way who are those two girls any ways?"

"Oh how silly of me not to ask for your names." Ernesti shaking his head.

"It's fine my name Satsuki Kiryuin I'm the student council president of Honnoji Academy and this hot head here is Ryuko Matoi." Satsuki said with a coy smile.

"Why you little." Ryuko snarled.

"Wow these two are like Natsu and Gray only in female form." Ernesti said to his roommate who only nodded her head.

"Natsu and Gray." Ryuko asked.

"Never mind lets go since you two are up we can probably get a easy job hopefully we can do so without attracting any attention towards us." Ernesti said as he ran out of the house with Lucy following with a lowered head as Ryuko and Satsuki went as well.

The group made it to the guild hall and were looking at a great big huge brawl going on as Ernesti stood there with as shake of his head as Ryuko looked to be in a daze as Satsuki was surprised and Lucy looked annoyed.

"Holy shit there all fighting with one another." Ryuko said dumbstruck.

"Yeah this is actually a regular occurrence here." Lucy lamented.

"I see is there no way to stop them." Satsuki asked.

"Only one way I know of." Ernesti said as he slowly brought out his gun rods it was that sound that immediately had all the other members gain a cold sweat as they stopped attacking each other.

"Oh hey Ernesti didn't see you there." One of the members said as Ernesti put his gun rods away.

"Are there any jobs right now." Ernesti asked.

Erza and Mirajane shook there heads indicating to not tell the boy of any right now. "Not at the moment it looks like." Levy said with a smile.

"Oh that's to bad I was hoping for something light guess I'll try back later." Ernesti said and was walking out of the hall when he bumped into someone.

It was a man with brown hair bright blue eyes there was cut on an angle on the bridge of his nose he had on a black leather jacket with white fur on the collar and white shirt with black pants and shoes. A necklace hung from his neck as he had a strange gun sword weapon called a Gunblade.

"Oh sorry mister didn't see you there." Ernesti said politely enough.

"Whatever it's not like you meant to run into me." The man said in a dry tone.

"Hey what's with the attitude there pal." Ryuko said grabing her blade.

"Do you really want to take on a SeeD." The man said griping his Gunblade.

"Hold it, I really don't know anything about either of you two but could you please not fight each other you might accidentally wind up destroying the guild hall so how about we head back to my place for something to eat." Ernesti said quickly avoiding disaster.

"Alright then since I haven't a clue as to where I am I'll take you up on your offer." The man said.

"By the way what's your name anyways." Satsuki asked.

"It's Squall Leonheart." The man said.

"Alright this way." Ernesti said with enthusiasm.

"Hey blondie is she always like that." Squall asked Lucy.

"Oh Ernesti yeah and he's a boy by the way." Lucy said causing Squall to sigh as the kid reminded him a bit of Selphie.

"Was afraid of that." Squall sighed before he became surprised. "Wait did you just say that kids a boy."

"Hey how the hell is that physically possible." Ryuko asked surprised as well.

"We're in for a long night." Lucy said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight you run a school that is designed to train mercenaries and you were once a student there and you are currently fighting a sorceress who used to be the Matron to the orphanage you were at when you were little." Ernesti said trying to keep Squalls story straight.

"Yes and right now we just finally managed to get the school fixed after we transformed it into a mobile transport unit after some missiles were going to destroy it." Squall stated.

"That's messed up so what exactly do they teach you guys at a school for merc's anyways." Ryuko asked.

"Oh you know math, writing, dancing, cooking, demolition, information extraction, espionage, assassination and other things as well the curriculum is well thought out." Squall listed off handily.

"I am surprised dancing made it onto the list of things they taught you." Lucy said not seeing the purpose in a class like that.

"For infiltration you have to have a lot of skills that be called upon on a moments notice sometimes you need to sneak about stealing files others might need you to rub shoulders with elite of the area you are in." Squall said.

"And you two are kind of like rivals at Honnoji Satsuki's like the valedictorian of the place while Ryuko is the wild child always getting into fights and there are these clubs that have uniforms that give the students special abilities." Ernesti asked.

"Pretty much though there are the elite four who are three stars who help keep the clubs in line while the two stars keep track of the clubs and the one stars answer to the two stars." Satsuki said as Ernesti took notes down.

"Who are the elite four and what is there position in the school." Ernesti asked only to get a smile from Satsuki.

"You needn't worry about that yet however we still need to at the very least establish ourselves a house I do not feel like taking advantage of a child." Satsuki said causing Lucy to feel a stab of guilt.

"I hear the place next door is available however you need to get money to pay for the rent which is at the guild and by my estimations everyone should be off doing jobs now to pay for the repairs to the place." Ernesti said getting up walking down the road when he spotted a very familiar sign to a blacksmith shop.

"I'm telling you Asuna the kid was absolutely adorable." Lisbeth had been talking her friends ear off about her first customer Asuna was a girl with light brown hair bright brown eyes she was wearing a white shirt on red open vest a red skirt with white stockings dark red boots and a brown belt with her rapier at her side.

"Okay but, you know as well as I do about how dangerous this game truly is Liz she might not make it through so just be prepared for that." Asuna said remembering all the players to die just before the first floor boss.

"Alright I will." Lisbeth said with a sigh just then Ernesti came into the shop again.

"Hello Lisbeth." Ernesti said to the black smith.

"Hello there my first customer." Lisbeth beamed a smile.

"Holy hell you really are as cute as she said." Asuna said to the kid.

Just then Lisbeth's shop filled up with people there was a man in leather gear two girls wearing uniforms one in black the other in white and another woman who was looking around the place and smiled at the other two women.

"Oh hey there are these guys friends of yours." Asuna asked.

"Oh yes this is Squall, Ryuko, Satsuki, and Lucy my roommate." Ernesti motioned to each of them. "My names Ernesti by the way if you wanted to know."

"Well have you guys formed a guild yet?" Asuna looked over everyones rather strange gear.

"Actually we found one called Fairy Tail want to see it." Ernesti asked the two women who nodded not having anything else to really do today.

The group soon made to the very demolished guild hall and Ernesti's guess was correct as all the members had left to go pay for the repair as Makarov stood there with his soul trying to escape out of his mouth.

"What the hell happened to this place." Lisbeth yelled.

"Oh you know a brawl between all the guild members." Ernesti said as if he were talking about the weather.

"Ernesti do me a favour keep them away from my Garden okay." Squall said.

"Is this a regular occurrence." Asuna asked.

"I'm afraid so." Lucy said just then Natsu came over and grabbed Lucy and ran off with her the others were about to give chase but Ernesti stopped them.

"Don't worry he's one of the guild members his name is Natsu." Ernesti went over to the job board and picked out an easy one.

"Wait one of us reminds you of that pink haired guy." Ryuko asked remembering what he said about both Ryuko and Satsuki.

"A little now lets go slay some monsters." Ernesti smiled with Enthusiasm.

"Right." Asuna said.

The first thing everyone found out about the monsters in the area was that they were easy to take care of and that well basic tactics worked well with them as it stood the monsters were just a bunch of wolves that were getting to close to the village. Getting was easy too as soon as all was said and done they purchased to of the houses on either side of Lucy's place which went for cheap because both places needed some serious fixing.

"Well it's not much but it's a house right." Lisbeth said in a cheerful tone.

"All we gotta do is fix it up a little right." Asuna said.

"Right well I think Ernesti might know of a few contractors we can use." Squall said.

As it stood Squall, Asuna, and Lisbeth were in the house to the right of Lucy's while Ryuko, and Satsuki were in the left one this was because the right one had three bedrooms so it was natural for Squall to move in.

Later that day after working on the toy line a bit more Ernesti had made the mistake of falling asleep in the guild hall Levy and Mirajane thought it might be a good idea to put Ernesti in a costume while he was out.

Ernesti woke up laying in a small bed as nine silver fox tails moved on their own as they were attached to a pair of shorts with shoes that made Ernesti's feet look like a fox's paw. He had on a white t shirt with the kanji for kitsune on the chest as he hands had a pair of gloves that made his hands somewhat paw like. He had on a pair of fox ears that twitched every now and again.

"Wow what an amazing sleep I just had." Ernesti said as the newest additions to Fairy tail tried not to laugh at the poor boys expense.

"You know something Ernie you work a very consistent look." Cana said with a slight chuckle.

"What do you mean." Ernesti said before spotting a mirror that was full sized placed there by the perpetrators. "Oh I see, I don't suppose Levy and Mirajane might have had something to do with this."

"Sorry Ernie we just couldn't resist." Levy said with a smile as Mirajane nodded.

"Oh well prepare yourselves for my revenge." Ernesti said as turned on the two women and pounced on both of them and began to use the fox tails to tickle his victims.

"Ernie stopp hahahahaha I'm ticklish there." Levy said trying to cover herself up from the assault.

"Mercy Ernie mercy." Mirajane pleaded in between laughs as both women were at the mercy of the kid.

"Damn that shit just to cute some days." Ryuko was actually admiring the interaction Ernesti had with both Levy and Mirajane.

"I'm actually a bit envious myself kind of makes me long for home." Lisbeth said.

"Yeah me to oh hey Liz Ernesti said that there are some stores here and maybe we could go shopping." Asuna said trying to take her friends mind off of the death game they were in.

"That sounds like fun hey Squall want to come with us." Lisbeth asked the Gunbladist only to find him gone and talking to a red haired woman in metal plate.

"I heard you are quite the swords woman around here." Squall asked.

"Yes I am actually." Erza looked at Squalls odd weapon it looked like a cross between a gun and a sword.

"Care for a friendly spar." Squall said bringing his Gunblade out.

"You know what sure." Erza said.

All the members of Fairy Tail were looking at Squall as if he bit off more than he could chew Erza summoned a sword and the two got in a stance Makarov looked over and saw what was about to happen.

"Wait you two idiots." Makarov yelled but it was to late.

Five minutes later outside the now destroyed guild hall everyone looked on surprise at the amount of destruction wrought by the two blade users.

"I think we may have gone overboard a bit." Squall said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I do believe that you are right still it was fun." Erza smiled.

"I enjoyed it too." Squall gave a ghost smile to.

Makarov stood there with tears coming down his eyes wondering how in the hell was he going to survive with the new additions to Fairy Tail.


End file.
